1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory, which can preserve data within the memory even when an external power supply is off. Recently, because flash memories are electrically re-writable and electrically re-erasable, they have been widely applied in the fabrication of electrical products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, video players, personal digital assistants (PDA) or systems on a chip (SOC).
Unfortunately, performance of flash memory today is largely affected by the design of its gate active area. Hence, how to alter the current memory architecture to improve the overall performance of the device has become an important task in this field.